Heaven's Child and Hell's Son
by SabellaPan
Summary: Kenshin, the King of Hell, has taken the Princess of Heaven in order to gain Heaven Lands. But in time will she only be the key to land or will she be something more? rating may go up
1. Chapter One

A/N- Hello everyone! I welcome you to one of the best RK fics that I can think of that is from a dream I actually had. I warn you in later chapters this will get a little dirty and so if this story is to ever get taken off for any inappropriateness just now this story will be under my same name at and on other people websites and sometime in the near future on my own website that I'm working on.  
  
Now first off there are some key things I want to explain to you right now up here so I only have to explain little in the actual fanfic. Now the setting for this story will be in the alteration of Heaven and Hell. Angels will be what describes an angel from heaven and a demon or demon angel will be the term to describe an angel from Hell.  
  
Now an angel from Heaven will of course have white wings and no halos in this one. And a demon angel has black wings that will normally be bigger than a heaven angel's wing due to the fact that they need thick wings to help them travel threw various levels of heated or thick air. And you can tell what rank either angel is by looking at how long, thick, or wide the feathers are.  
  
Also both angels are capable of hiding their wings from plain site by allowing them to go underneath their flesh witch do not harm them at all. And that Royalty of both of the Heaven and Hell races have a special ability or a distinguish look that makes them highly separated from there subjects.  
  
**This Fic is dedicated in its entirety to ToHeLlWiThThEnIcKs AKA Serena-chan!!  
**  
Heaven' s Child and Hell's Son  
  
Chapter 1: Dream and Reality  
  
Dream   
  
"Tomoe! Don't' do it!" A young version of Hell's King shouted to his ex- lover. His molten amber eyes were widened in hard determination to stop his ex from doing the worst.  
  
"No Young Prince. Don't you take a step further or else!" The tall, beautiful, raven-haired demon angel warned.  
  
They were in the lava field and the young woman hovered over the unbearably hot molten lava. The Prince's eye twitched as she extended her arms were a black jeweled box was gripped in her hands. She now held the box over the skin-melting liquid, her eyes glinting suggestively as to what was about to happen next.  
  
"You precious prize, my Prince, in this box. Advance and your prize will become one with the liquid." She barked. Suddenly some lava shot up from besides her as if the lava fields were adding its own emphasis on its part in the plan.  
  
'No.' He thought. As some lava splashed up near the Prince he flew back some. He threw his arm up to shield his face as the liquid fire splattered back down. Sweat appeared on his brow. He didn't know if it was from the sheer heat the field produced OR if it was what his once Angel in the Night was about to do.  
  
"Tome you wouldn't...You wouldn't destroy-"His voice trailed as the scene he say before him began to swirl altogether. Mixing and blending into a swirl that began to circle around his body.  
  
"What is this?" He shouted and as he began to look up a burning light that shone up above him and blinded his line of vision.  
  
End of Dream   
  
"Master, Master!!" The two concubines called pleadingly to their dear master. Finally coming to Kenshin shot his eyes open scarring the brunette and blond as they jumped back in fear. Kenshin sat up heaving and sweat dotted his brow.  
  
"Wo, must have been some dream." The brunette said in a deep seductive voice as she crawled over to his right side and began stroking his long, red locks gently.  
  
"Stop." Kenshin coldly ordered and in mid stroke the girl stopped and contented herself with just snuggling her naked form against him. "I'll say you did have a bad you pretty please Master tell us what it was about?" The blond said as she threw her pink eyes to him.  
  
Kenshin didn't even look at her as he extended one of his arms, open palm facing her.  
  
"M-ma-master I-I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
The blonde didn't even get to finish her sentence or even flee more then two steps away from the bed as a sword appeared in Kenshin's hand as he slashed the air and the invisible attack cut right into the concubines bare back. Blood splashed on the floor and the body fell on the black marble tile floor with a thud.  
  
While the brunette had climbed up to Kenshin side before he had closed his eyes. Now...now he opened them to reveal murderous amber eyes.  
  
"No, it's non of your damn business." He finally answered to the dead corpse.  
  
"You don't' have any personal questions to ask me do you?" Kenshin asked coldly at the remaining brunette. Quickly, not wanting to displease her lord, she shook her head 'no' vigorously. "Good" He commented. "Now get the hell out and call for a servant to get your friend's body."  
  
Jumping to do as he bided the naked brunette gathered her clothes, her sea green eyes stricken with fear, and literally ran out the room.  
  
Kenshin watched her take off to please him. He smirked though as he took note of the fact that fear was in her eyes. But he sighed as he remembered his nightmare.... It was a suppressed memory he had successfully forgotten.... until now that is. He rubbed his temple as he kicked his legs out to the side of the bed and starred out his window that overlooked the entire demon kingdom of hell to the horizon.  
  
As he continued to stare down at his kingdom a yellow glow caught his attention. He looked and snarled as he realized it was the present day lava field. He despised that place with all his black heart. A bitter memory lay in the lands that was the lava field.  
  
Just then a knock on his door came. "Go away!" Kenshin snarled viciously. "Sorry I can't do that my lord for Shuura will have my head." Came a voice through the thick door. Kenshin smirked, as he knew who the troublemaker was. Kenshin stood and put on some black leather pants that were near his king-sized bed. As he opened the door and allowed the demon solider access inside his royal chambers, the door closed suddenly and the Kenshin delivered a swift kick to the soldier's groin.  
  
The solider fell to his knees and toke in a sharp breath.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking my lord?" He spoke. "Go on." Kenshin stated as he walked over to throw on a white thin shirt. "What was that for?" The guard finally got out. "Sanosuke you may be my right hand guard, but you do not go against my orders like I'm your subordinate." Kenshin replied. The guard now known as Sanosuke finally collected himself and bowed in front of Kenshin. "Try telling that to Shuura my lord." He stated as he smirked at the thought of the green hair wench getting furious at him for not carrying out her orders.  
  
Sanosuke had short brown hair that mainly spike upward and he had beautiful hazel eyes. He was tall and thin and was masculine yet still had a bit of a scrawny look about him. He was clad in black armor chest plate that wasn't too comfortable to wear yet highly protective. It had the Hell's Royal crest on it near the right shoulder and black spandex shorts. He also had on black gloves and black shoes that looked like they were made out of the same material as the gloves. And to top off his attire he had on a black headband.  
  
"And what is it that she wants?" Kenshin questioned looking over his shoulder. "She wished of me to deliver you good news. "And what good news is it?" "She will finally has the Princess where she wants her." He stated. Kenshin chuckled darkly for a minute. "So she has manage to trap our new guest has she? And exactly how long must I wait?" Kenshin asked. "She says by the end of the day tops my lord. Enough time to get the Princess of Heaven, drop the ransom, and fight the Heaven Army back into out territory." Sanosuke answered.  
  
Kenshin was silent for a minute pondering on the information just given. He knew that the Heaven Army was strong. And that went without saying. And if anyone slips up on the mission they were all dead. Finally Kenshin turned to Sanosuke and ordered him to rise.  
  
"Tell Shuura to tell my brother to kill as least angels as he can. And not to harm the Princess or there will be severe consequences on his behalf." He ordered. "Yes my lord." "And Sano." "Yes my King?" "When word that my brother and the Princess are in Hell keep a close eye on him. I don't trust him." Kenshin stated as he walked into his bathroom.  
  
Sano grunted his answer and walked out to carry out his assignment.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
A/N- So what do you think? 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- I must saw that 12 reviews are the most reviews I ever gotten for a first chapter so I say thank you to you all who were apart of that big group. If you weren't then read this chapter and be apart of this next batch of reviewers. u

**Heaven's Child and Hell's Son  
  
Chapter Two: A Unsatisfied Princess**

Heaven

Heaven was a beautiful place. A gift that the creator, the Almighty Kami, gave as a gift to all his angel children of which stood for good. Heaven was a bright, warm place that resembled much of the planet Earth. Only it was far more pleasing. There was just so much more beauty and happiness about it.

Everyday the skies would be a crystal clear shade of sky blue and big, puffy white clouds rolled lazily along over head looking like a big marshmallow or cotton. The sun was always warm and life giving as its golden rays fell upon the inhabitants of Heaven graciously. The grass was so green and accented with different shade of it and the flowers that grew there were so vivid

Heaven was like an outstanding portrait of landscape that only existed in the minds of the people who dared to dream of such a place. Though Heaven, like all good things, could grow old rather quickly or slowly to a person depending on their mind set.

The Princess of Heaven, also known as the child of Heaven, was one of those people. It wasn't that she did not like Heaven or anything. It was her home and birthplace after all. No it couldn't have been that she disliked Heaven

It was just the fact that like eating too much of a delicious candy, she had grown quite tired of eating the same tasty flavor over and over.

Always having to act like a young lady, always holding her tongue even if she didn't agree with a statement a superior might have said, to be kind and respectful and to remain hidden to the eye of the kingdom unless told otherwise, and to never disobey the King.

The Princess Kaoru dared to stifle a huff as she flew off in the direction of the palace returning from yet another training session with her father and Princess instructor as well. They both annoyed her to no end with their never-ending chatter of 'do this, this way' or 'that's not lady like' or even 'let me show you the proper way to do this'.

The Princess shook her head for a moment. A little girl to her side flying next to her silently watched as a frown started on her face and got deeper and deeper with each passing thought that ran in her mind. Though one thought in particular kept running all around her mind and only made her frown worse.

Though she breathed out and tried to clear her head while she thought of something else. Her abnormally sized white wings pounded in a rhythmic pattern as she daydreamed of action and adventure outside the guidance of her father and all the other worrywarts that looked after her.

"Come on and cheer up Princess. It's such a beautiful day out and nothing can take away my smile." A young little girl said as she was flapping her little white wings rapidly to try and keep up with the fast pace of the Princess. Kaoru looked over at the young girl and notice she was starting to get tired and slowed her pace some so the girl could keep up.

This, but was only a normal routine that the Princess had started to fall into. The child was one of her subject's daughter and once when she went sneaking out f the palace the child had followed her and talked to her and she'd been doing that ever since.

"Azumae you're a little girl so you're always going to be happy. But I...I'm a young lady whose about to lose all sense of freedom because I'm to be wedded off to some snobby Prince from the opposite side of Heaven." Kaoru stated somewhat angrily.

It was the thought that had bugged her from before. How in the world that Prince came into Heaven, Kaoru didn't know, but she did know that he was a big enough pain to drive her to her death if she was his life mate for all eternity.

Kaoru abruptly stopped flying and the little girl stretched her little white wings as far as she could to stop herself and turned to face her Princess. The little angel had long, shiny, brunette and beautiful brown eyes. She had a cute little girly face and was wearing a cute white silk dress.

"But what's wrong with that? I thought you always dreamed of being married to a Prince? I know that I wouldn't complain if I were getting married to one." The child stated happily as she fantasized about such a thing. She began to ascend higher some in her moment of blissful thinking and her eyes twinkled with delight as a faint tint of blush covered her face.

Princess Kaoru couldn't help, but chuckle at the young angel child and too ascended higher so she could scoop the young Angel into her arms. The girl giggled in delight as the Princess began to ruthlessly tickle her. "Azumae you are only a child and the thoughts of you marrying a Prince is forbidden to you until you are older." The Princess ordered in a mocked authority tone as she continued to assault the young child.

Azumae squirmed in her arms as she continued to laugh aloud.

"Azumae!" A voice called from the distance. "Azumae." Another, yet younger sounding voice chimed in again calling the lost child's name.

"Uh oh my mommy and sister are looking for me again." Azumae muttered as their play died down. "You ran off from them again didn't you?" The Princess stated more than asked. Azumae got a look on her face that said she was in trouble.

"Azumae I would say something to you about this matter, but it would appear you need to return back to your family so go. But I warn you the next time you do this I will not be so lenient." Kaoru stated, as she looked hard at the young girl. "But if you forbid me to come around you then who will play with you?" The girl sobbed as she turned in Kaoru's arms to give her a bear hug. She began to sob on Kaoru's chest and Kaoru looked down at the young angel quite surprised.

Never before had the young angel, or anyone else for that matter, express such emotion of concern or favoritism towards her. The feeling was new and alien to her, yet she embraced the felling with welcomed arms all the same and decided to not lash out so hard at the weeping creature in her arms. After all she was but only a child.

Suddenly Kaoru's features softened and she pried the young girl off of her after much consideration in her head. And once again Azumae was repositioned in Kaoru's arm so that Kaoru was holding her as the floated above the ground.

"Just because I am lonely doesn't justifies your actions of running from your mommy and younger sister. They both love you very much and what if I was under attack and you got hurt because you were in the way? Do you not think that your sister and mother would not be lonely because you are gone?" Kaoru asked. Azumae looked down avoiding the question. "I didn't thinks so. Go on to your family and I shall see you again soon." Kaoru said as she let go of the child and watched her fly on to her mother and sister.

Just to make sure that the child returned to them, Kaoru flew behind Azumae in the bushes and watched from a near by tree. As Azumae landed in front of her mom, her mother fell to her knees and swoop up her toddler in her arms folding her white wings around them as if to ward off any evil near by.

From Kaoru's position she could slightly hear the mother sobbing and asking Azumae a thousand questions a minute. And she also noticed as Azumae's younger sister, Sazumae, tears rimmed her eyes as she walked closer to her big sister and gave her a hug once their mother released her. Kaoru turned away from the loving scene as a crystal tear of her own feel from her beautiful cerulean eyes.

She once knew a bond like that with her own mother. Though her mother's affection was restricted thanks to her father, she treasured and remembered what it was like to be in her mother's arms when she could.

Her mother, the Queen of Heaven, was a very wise Queen as well as mysterious as she was told often since she never quite knew what her mother did before she died. Beautiful as the Heaven stars at night they would also say.

They said that was where most of her own beauty came from, her mother. Her eyes, her hair, her body build and smile. Everything else was just her father and nothing more. Serious, unconditional love, and dedication that put most people to shame.

Kaoru peeked from her spot back to the clearing where Azumae and her family were once at, but they were now long gone. So with a sigh Kaoru began to turn in the direction back for home.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Kaoru now was flying for her life to try and get home towards the palace where she would be safe. A bad vibe had washed over her as she had taken off from the forest and then a dark energy attack was sent her way. She was able to dodge that and once she traced it back to its source she discovered that there was two demons loss and deducted that they were after her.

'Here I am perching to a little six year old not to run off from home and yet I fail to follow my own perching. What kind of messed up example am I anyway.' Kaoru thought bitterly as she continued to flap her wings rapidly.

Another attack shot up from beneath and as Kaoru felt the attack coming she threw her up her arms to shield her face as the dark energy made it's way at her. As the attack hit her it pushed her farther up into the sky.

The black electric like energy blew past her, as she was able to use her body energy to redirect the attack around her body. Though she wasn't able to break her form fast enough because after the attack died out one of the demons blinked behind her and slammed her in the back sending her on a crash coarse to the ground.

Kaoru was plummeting to the ground so fast that a red aura formed around her body, burning at the edges of her long, white, and flowing gown.

Kaoru hit the ground hard, lifting up dirt and gravel in her wake. Weakly Kaoru stood up using a nearby tree to help her. She looked around her and saw no one. Slowly fear began to consume her and she began searching out the feel of the two demon's demonic auras. She felt non.

Her heart began to beat rapidly and the only sounds she heard were that of the natural wild in the forest and her own heart beat. Then finally she remembered an attack that her father had once taught her that he once lectured on as to how it could help her in a situation like this.

Quickly she spread both of her legs apart and held her had together and interlaced them except for her index fingers and thumbs witch she had touching together. She closed her eyes and began chanting. Every other word she spoke echo off louder the whispers of the other words she uttered.

A gust of wind began to blow and sure enough as the enchantment was sure to do, both demons came out of hiding and was prepared to attack the Prince until

"HEAVEN'S HALO!" The Princess shouted. From where her foot spread a small yellow light appeared in the form of a circle and began to expand quickly engulfing Kaoru in a protective light. The demons didn't know what was happening and as they were about to land on Kaoru they where shocked instantly by the golden-yellow light that loomed from Kaoru's attack.

Both demons growled out their pain of the agonizing shock. "Spread!" Kaoru shouted as she extended both of her arms outward making the circle on the ground spread even further at a faster rate and making the shock that her attackers were taking much more excruciating.

As the attacked faded both demons weakly got to their feet as the Princess had continued her dash back towards the palace.

"Damn. She got away." One of the demons said as he picked himself up from off the ground. "Not for long. That was a good counter though." The other demon said as she wiped the corner of her mouth where a thin trial of blood was running. "Shuura though I would agree I would wish to get this mission over with. I hate playing these type of games." "Oh keep your pants up. It's your brother who want us to do this right remember?"

"But patience is not one of my stronger virtues." "Well make it yours. I just received a new message from the King and he wants us to do as little fighting in Heaven as possible." Shuura informed as they began to take of after their target. "My brother continues to challenge me." The other demon stated as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"No it couldn't be thatâ€He probably just doesn't want you to slip on this. After all if we fail we are all doomed." Shuura reasoned.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I will get in an updating pattern soon, but not quite this minute.

Thank List

Unknown Beedee- Yes he does in this fic and you'll get a kick out of who he is and thank you.

Half-breed-demon-fox- I'm glad you likey. It's been a while!

Kaoru rules-::blushes:: thank you for your sweet words. I'm glad you likey. I love your name.

Simely Face- I'm glad you likey and could you please leave a name next time? '

Drain Star- Thank you

BakaNeko- I'm glad you think this is interesting. AND THANK YOU FOR SAYING I CAN UPDATE WHEN I CAN!!! THOSE ARE BEAUTIFUL WORDS!! ::author breaks down into tears of joy::

Joise- Mind reader. Thank you

Moonlight Mage- I'm glad you likey.

Spunky the Hamster- I'm glad you likey. I know what you mean I hate that too.

Kaoru- Thanks for review

BlackShadowFox- I'm glad you likey and thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

**Heaven's Child and Hell's Son**

_Chapter 3: No Where to Hide_

Princess Kaoru kept running. Faster and faster never once stopping and looking behind her for fear they would surely spot her. She had long decided it was better to run than to fly because they would easily spot her. Besides at least by running she had some type of advantage because by birthright Heaven Angels were the faster race.

Suddenly the form of the female demon appeared in front of her. Kaoru stopped running, a look of horror etched on her face. She made to turn around to run, but bump straight into the solid form of the male demon behind her.

Kaoru fell on her butt out of surprise at how fast they were and the demon before her sprawled form began to chuckle sinisterly. "Night- night little angel." He mocked as he squatted down to her level and placed a swift hit to the back of her neck.

Princess Kaoru then felt her eyelids grow heavy and she tried with every last ounce of her to fight off the darkness, but failed miserably as her line of vision became black. Once Kaoru passed out the male demon picked her up in his strong arms and looked over towards Shuura.

"We have the Princess now let's get the hell out of here already." He said rather annoyed. Shuura nodded as she began to walk over to them only to have her pace change into an all out sprint to the gash in the barrier they had entered.

**HELL**

King Kenshin walked godly like down the halls of his castle as he made his way to the meeting chambers. His steps were semi long strides and it added to his godly appearance.

He wore black armor and a black velvet cloak that was clamped by a silver chain. The Royal Hell crest outlined in thin silver strips on the chest plate of his armor. His blood colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his molten eyes held a more menacing definition to them then they had this morning. His face was stone cold allowing no sign of emotion to pass through.

There were two guards ahead of him, one of them being Sano from before, and two guards behind him.

As they made their way to the ends of the corridor, two demon maidens stood in front of two huge black marble doors that lead into the room. As the two guards stopped in front of the doors the two women bowed respectfully to their superiors as they pulled on the white ivory handles to open the doors, making sure to keep their heads bowed.

Once both doors were opened the quartet continued their journey inside the room and the two maidens closed the doors behind them once the last guard was inside.

The last two guards soon stopped walking after the door closed behind them and stood near the exit, while the other two guards followed their King to his chair and stood behind him, arms crossed.

"How nice of you to finally join us." A cloaked man spoke from Kenshin's left about 3 chairs down from him. He was the overseer of one of the lower levels of Hell. Kenshin returned the greeting with only a small grunt as he closed his eyes to await the first business of the meeting.

"Okay then since we're all here then let's get things started." A human looking demon began. "Oh Yamagata no need to sound all authoritative. That's the young King's job." Another cloaked demon with a heavy accent joked. Kenshin's eye twitched, though still remained closed.

Ignoring the comment Yamagata continued. "First off my lord you must find some type of suture before the end of this year." "When I choose a bride Yamagata you'll be the first to know." Kenshin said still not opening his eyes. "But my King by Hell law you must have some sort of Queen before the 10th year of your rule or you'll either be forced to marry or you'll have to stand down." Yamagata reasoned as his brown eyes widened at the simple little response.

"I said it before and I'll say it again Yamagata. When I find someone you'll be the first to know." Kenshin replied sounding out every syllable of the sentence with his eyes still closed. Yamagata looked at the King for a moment, but felt that even with his eyes closed the King was sending him a deadly glare.

"Enough of this boring ideal chit-chat. I came up here today to learn of this rumor that has been circulating about you young King getting access into Heaven." A gargoyle looking demon shouted out as he slammed his black talon fist on the smooth black rock table. With that outburst little murmurs began to pick up quickly arguing and agreeing for the whole rumor to be cleared.

"So Lord Kenshin…exactly what is it we hear of you finding a solution to our problem on how to gain access of Heaven grounds." A rough voice suddenly spoke up. Kenshin opened his eyes to look up at the owner of the voice. Only to find the owner of the voice to be Rei, Overseer of the 3rd level of Hell. "Yes… Rumor has it you are in the mist of getting your hands on Heaven land." The cloaked overseer from before stated.

Kenshin took a minute, as he looked at every Hell representative at the table around him, before beginning his speech.

"Demons of Hell…What if I told that I have come up with a plan…. A plan that would give US Heaven Lands without fail? …" Kenshin began.

"I would say you were bluffing." Another male said. "What if I told you that I wasn't bluffing? That what I had plan would make King Kamiya hand over as much Heaven Land as we so desired or as much as we could get?"

"I would for one say you are a mad demon to think Kamiya would actually fly the coop and hand US over Heaven lands." "And why do you think that Dameon?" Kenshin questioned.

"First of all it's King Kamiya you're talking about. If it were some other Heaven King then yes I would agree, but King Kamiya? He's one of Heaven's toughest rulers and not even your late father could out wit him." Dameon retorted.

"Anyone else care to add on to Dameon's claim?" Kenshin asked as he rested his head on his fist looking at the group of Demons, amusement flicking in his amber pits.

"How dare you make fun of Lord Dameon! You know what he speaks is true and yet you single him out so!" A mere servant of Dameon yelled at the King. "Zaire sit down and hush your mouth!" Dameon hissed. "I will not remain silent Lord Dameon. He is practically spitting upon your good name." The servant Zaire exclaimed.

As the dumb servant was about to say more an entertained King started to laugh. Silently at first, but then steadily the laughter got louder as servant and master argued. And then King's laughter began to escalate so much that the whole meeting room was silent as each member sat and stared at the young King as if he were crazy or as if he had lost his mind.

Soon the only sound that was uttered in the room was of King Kenshin's dark laughter. It wasn't a pleasant sounding one. Oh no…It was far worse. Many were quickly struck with fear at the tone of the laugh. Dark and yet amused and then again…

" I don't know what's gotten in to him. Maybe he has lost his mind?" Zaire stated aloud as looked around the room seeing that everyone else's expression or body language met his complexion of confusion.

But at that comment the King immediately stopped mid-laugh and once again his face was dark and cold. Striking more fear into the hearts of those already freaked out. Zaire at that moment became more terror struck then the rest because Kenshin's cold molten amber gaze had landed on him and only him.

"Now Zaire, I think it was, you say I'm 'practically 'spitting upon your lord's good name'?" The King asked calmly as he moved his hand to rest his face upon his fist and think, while his free hand stroked the sheath of his blade concealed my the top of table. "Then you acclaim I have 'lost my mind'." The King added in a sort of fascinated way, yet the darkness in the meaning of where was going only continued to shoot fear in the servant.

"Hmmm…Now if my memory serves me right not long ago Dameon had ordered you to sit down and hold your tongue and yet you did not…. And to further more prove your point you acknowledge to me and everyone else sitting here at this table you would not do so and continue to openly insult me." The King said yet again in the same tone. Slowly Zaire began to back away from the table already knowing some cruel unusual punishment was about to come his way.

"IF I didn't know any better I think that act alone was spitting on your lord's good name than me asking a question. Maybe if you can't tell the difference between an insult and a question you shouldn't come to such meetings then Zaire. And to further prove MY point I'll help you out." King Kenshin said in the most evil possessed voice you could imagine.

"NO!! I beg of you for my life! I did not mean it honest!" Zaire cried as he watched the King get up from his seat and slowly take his time walking over to him. He unsheathed his sword and it began to glow red and everyone in the room watched as the sword began to pulsate red waves of heat. Zaire was immediately held captured and held down by the two guards by the door.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you if you think you can get away with insulting me more than once or bring uninvited guess who think they can be rude in my presence." Kenshin said as he readied his sword above Zaire's back then once again sliced the air with his sword stopping above Zaire's head. Zaire looked up when he didn't feel the blade.

But as soon as he moved the red illusion of Kenshin's blade formed by the radiating pulsations from before came down and sliced him cleanly in half. Black blood began pooling around the body and traveling across the smooth ivory floors.

Once again the room became quit.

Kenshin re-sheathed his sword and took his seat again sighing as he did so. "Such a shame I tainted such nice floors with his blood." The King said in a rather bored tone. He then lifted his molten eyes to the remaining members of the meeting.

"SO as I was saying."

**BACK WITH THE PRINCESS**

"How long will it take us to reach Hell already!" "Prince Shishio shut up! Going through this barrier the way we are, is dangerous and one false swift movement will have has lost in this dimension for all time. The only one in this boat who won't be harmed is her." Shuura hissed as she held the wooden oar in one hand and pointed at the unconscious Princess.

Prince Shishio only snorted as he sat back in the wooden canoe like boat watching Shuura as she oared them carefully through the zero space in the barrier that lay between Heaven and Hell.

The Zero space was nothing more than a river with a beautiful sky of red and blue clashed together as if for dominance. Shuura looked up ahead and began to look around her.

"What's the matter now?" Shishio asked agitated. "I-I don't' see the cut in the barrier that's suppose to lead us back to Hell." Shuura said unsure. "WHAT!! You HAVE to be joking!" Shishio shouted in disbelief. "I'm not joking! The barrier was suppose to be right here!" Shuura yelled back. "Don't you dare raise our voice at me!" Shishio ordered. "I take my orders from King Kenshin not Prince Shishio." Shuura stated sternly. Shishio growled.

"I'll contact Sanosuke." Shuura said as she put the oar in the boat and began to call Sano. "What good will that idiot do?" Shishio said, as he became bored with the green haired bitch in front of him. So he began to take notice into the unconscious Princess.

"There I contacted Sano and he said…Shishio leave her alone!" Shuura shouted as Shishio left the light body of the Princess into his lap and began to take in all of her features. He only blocked out the banshee's endless screeching as he ran his bandaged covered fingers through her hair. Then he bent his head down to the croak of her neck and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of her.

'Jasmine…' He thought as his eyes glossed over with lust and desire for the petite unconscious angel in his lap right then. But a swift kick to the face thanks to Shuura brought him out of his daze and he roared forcefully as he shoved the Princess body off of him.

"Serves you right you perverted asshole! I told you already your brother wants her in Hell unharmed!" Shuura yelled. "I will make you regret ever hitting my face again bitch. It will only be a matter of time." Prince Shishio threatened as the portal to Hell finally opened up to them.

"Save those fighting words after we deliver the Princess and then I'll be happy to kick your ass anytime you want me too." Shuura stated as she once again picked up the wooden oar and continued to guide the boat into the portal.

**HELL**

"King they've now just entered Hell territory." Sano said as he walked into Kenshin's throne room. The meeting had ended a long time ago and only two lives were taken out of the whole meeting. Better than what it use to be.

"Good. It's about damn time they found there way here. Go and follow them once Shuura has returned from the River of Death." Kenshin said as a smirked spread across his handsome features. "Yes my Lord." Sano said as he bowed slightly and left the room leaving Hell's King to this thought of gaining everything he had ever dreamed of.

ON THE RIVER OF DEATH 

Intense heat was what Princess Kaoru awoken to. Intense heat, two demons, and the sight of the skeleton infested river they were sailing through.

Kaoru allowed a small yelp to escape her as she jumped in the boat nearly tipping it over.

"Stop moving Princess! Or you'll kill us all!" Shuura yelled as she tried to balance herself . Kaoru after of moment stopped moving as Prince Shishio grabbed hold of her forcing her to be still.

"Stop moving! This water is very dangerous to all of us. The chemical or poison that lies within it can instantly kill us off if we land in it." Prince Shishio exclaimed. "Get off of me!" Princess Kaoru yelled. "Will you be still?" Prince Shishio asked. Kaoru took a moment back slowly nodded her head.

Prince Shishio quickly removed himself from her and Kaoru sat up and sat still as she said she would. But not without looking for some way to escape from her predicament.

"You can stop searching." Shuura stated out of no where. "There is no where for you to hide. Until you are returned safely to your home in Heaven or unless you know how to rip holes in dimensions I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while." Shuura added.

Kaoru looked at Shuura wide eyed but only huffed and crossed her arms an legs and looked defiantly in the other direction in which either demon was looking praying to somebody that Shuura was only trying to scare her.

**!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A/N- Hey everyone I just hope you like this chapter. Now we're going to be hitting in on some of the fluffy stuff and more on plot things from the next chapter on so be ready for that.

IN OTHER NEWS! I hope some of you will decide on whether or not you'll join my RK Winter Fanfic Contest. I don't care if you're a first time writer or a well known famous one. This is just for fun! Everyone gets an award no matter what and maybe you could win even more. There's no telling what award you can win (even if I didn't mention it hint hint!!)

So far I have one entry and another on the way. I don't care if it's finished, unfinished, one-shot or lengthy. Just send in what you feel whether it's about any couple or one character. I don't even care whom the couple or character is as long as they're from Ruroni Kenshin.

Want to know more email me and I'll gladly clear any misunderstandings. Remember the contest ends the first week of February 2005.

Shout Out! List

Erica6060 (ff) I'm glad you think it's interesting

Baka Neko (ff) I'm glad you love my story and I lover your reviews!

Black Shadow Fox Shaman (ff) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you saw your fic on my site!

Angles Wings baka (ff) Thanks and I'm glad you love it!

(6x) legolasEstelstar (ff) Thanks ::blushes:: Love that you love it! And last update you weren't missing a thing. It was just an author note about my RK fanfic contest. You wouldn't happen to be a Lord of the Rings fan would you?

LunaGoddessOf Foxes (mm) Thanks for the review!

Lovely1 (ff) I'm glad you likey!

Myhi (ff) Thanks for reviewing and I can't tell you what's in the box because you'll find out later!

Thanks everybody for reviewing!


	4. Chapter Four

**Heaven's Child and Hell's Son**

_Chapter 4: His Eyes Are Amber_

"Quit your struggling would you? Don't you know that your efforts are all vain attempts to get free?" Prince Shishio ordered the Princess.

Currently Princess Kaoru as tied down very securely to a tree. The trio had made it off of Death River somewhat safely and was now traveling the rest of the way to Hell's Castle by foot.

Princess Kaoru only sent a dirty look at the Prince as she momentarily stopped wiggling. Prince Shishio stared back and suddenly stood up from his spot across from the young angel. Shuura was building a fire and when she notice Shishio moved passed her going over to the Princess she stopped her work and watched him.

"If I didn't know any better little angel I think you want to hurt me by the way that you stare at me." Shishio whispered so only she could hear. "You have no idea how much I would like to rip the smirk off your face in the most painful way I can think of." Princess Kaoru returned.

Prince Shishio only laughed as he found her treat to be nothing more than a joke.

"My Prince leave her alone." Shuura commanded. "Or else what if I don't?" Prince Shishio demanded as he turned his head to look at Shuura out the corner of his eyes.

"You are provoking the Child of Heaven. They are more powerful than you think." Shuura replied hotly. "Oh wow if I don't stop tormenting the angel, which I am not, then she's going to kick my ass when she gets free. IF she gets free." Shishio mocked as he stood up and walked away from the Princess bored once again.

"I swear Shuura you take the fun out of everything." "Please Shishio you are acting like a little kid. Every demon knows that the current generations of Heaven Children are better than demons at performing psychic tasks..." " "Oh so you're telling me that if she wants to she can throw a twig at me just because I'm pissing her off?" Shishio asked as he looked at the Princess as he spoke.

Kaoru was still glaring at him deeply.

"Oh come on angel you don't expect me to be afraid of a twig or dirt now do you?" Shishio called over to her.

The next thing Shishio knew was Princess Kaoru's face pinched into a scowl and suddenly a huge flame shot up into the sky, throwing off Shishio's vision of her. Shuura slid back and the prince fell to the ground covering his eyes from the sudden combustion.

The flame soon died down into the regular campfire Shuura had made it to be.

Prince Shishio uncovered his eyes and looked back in the direction of the Princess, only catching a few glimpses of her still glaring face between the flickers of the flame.

* * *

**HELL'S CASTLE**

"It will not be long now my lord. They are presently on the outskirts of the land. They should be here within the hours of tomorrow." Sano reported to his King.

Currently the King was sitting at a huge dinning hall eating a feast fit to feed thousands of starving beggars in his realm.

"Please Sano I don't want to hear about business as I eat." King Kenshin said before he swallowed a big mouthful of Hell Fire. Hell Fire was a type of whine that many demons, richer demons like the lords in Kenshin's court, drank often. Once in your mouth and going down it makes your whole insides feel like it's burning, but then after a while it gives you a cool sensation in replace of the burning one.

Once the burning stopped Kenshin spoke up. "Though you don't say?" Kenshin said breaking the silence that followed his monstrous swallow. "Yes I do my lord." Sano said as he bowed while Kenshin rose from his half-eaten feast.

"Clear my mess and let the others feast!" Kenshin barked at the young child servant that stood behind him. "Y-yes my lord. Right away." She replied s she jump to do as her lord bided.

"Sano join me." Kenshin said as he walked passed his loyal guard. As they entered the ever confusing halls of the castle Sano broke their silence that had once again claimed them. "My lord my I have premission to speak freely now?" Sano questioned as he stared into the back of his long time friend and ruler. "You may." Came Kenshin's reply.

"Kenshin I've talked to Shuura in person and she says that she doesn't trust your brother around the Princess." Sano said. Kenshin said nothing. "Even I my lord had stuck around to see with my own eyes. And I must say I agree with Shuura." Sano finished. "Well it wouldn't be like it's the first time he has disobeyed me." Kenshin said, dropping the King act for a moment.

"Ever since we grew up he was like that. But that's alright." Kenshin said as he smirked evilly. Sano began to walk up and look at his face.

"Kenshin what are you thinking?" Sano asked curiously. "Nothing…nothing at all." Kenshin replied innocently. "Come on man I know you. I practically raised you! I know that smirk means something." Sano said as he got the ruler of demons into a headlock.

"Sano let me go and I promise I won't kick your ass…. Badly." The Hell King offered. "Nope. Wrong magic words." Sano replied as he gripped harder trying to get the King to spill his plans. But something in Kenshin's mind thought that this wasn't no childish game shared between friends and took more as an attack.

Slowly Kenshin could see burst of red spilling in his line of vision. His whole eye was turning red. His fangs in his mouth were getting sharper and bigger.

"Sano let go of me." Kenshin warned trying to save his friend's life. He knew what was happening to him. Ever since that unholy day a decade ago he had been cursed with this ancient primal feeling. A feeling he feared.

It was something that lay dormant in him, but when needed it awaken to raise all hell. It was something that had a bloodlust like nothing anyone had ever seen. For any creature left alone with him and this dormant curse was in full swing, Kenshin felt pity for them for there was nothing he could do about it until the primal force was content with its doing.

"NO! Sano let me go!" Kenshin growled. Sano's eyes widen as he recognized that growl. Quickly he let go of his King and said a thousand apologies for not recognizing the symptoms sooner. Sano watched as his king grabbed his head and tried to take deep even breaths.

As his king's fangs returned to their normal size and his eyes returned back to its normal amber, Sano let out a sigh of relief.

"You moron! How many times do I have to warn you about doing that!" Kenshin yelled agitatedly. "You know it takes a lot for me to TRY and kept myself in tack. The last thing I want to do is go around having a midnight slaughter just before our guest, the Princess of Heaven, arrives!" Kenshin yelled again.

"I-I'm sorry my lord I'll make sure to remember that for future references." Sano replied as he bowed, returning back into his obedient guard mode. "You damn well better unless you want to be fucking erased from existence." Kenshin mumbled under his breathe as he continued walking to his chambers so he could vent out some of his frustrations with what little surprise that awaited him in his bed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Prince Shishio! You fool!" Shuura yelled as she rushed over to the fallen form of the Princess.

Princess Kaoru was on her side one hand clutching her opposite side and her other free hand cover her left cheek.

"Please Princess let me see. I will not harm you." Shuura said as she tried to move the hand cover her side. For a moment Kaoru fought with Shuura with removing her hand, but as the pain intensified Kaoru allowed Shuura to move her hand.

When Shuura did managed to remove the hand she gasped aloud as she saw three talon marked scars, still fresh and bleeding. And when Shuura removed the hand covering her cheek she saw the same thing. With the site of all the fresh scars on the Princess Shuura let out a friece demon cry of anger as she faced Shishio.

"Calm down Shuura or your face might actually stay that way." Shishio mocked. " You IDIIOT!! Your brother specifically ordered US to bring HER UNHARMED!!!!" Shuura screeched. Shishio covered his sensitive ears at the female demons high-pitched scream.

"Quit your yelling! It's not like it's gonna heel her wounds. We'll just tell my brother the truth. She was trying to run away and so I stopped her." Prince Shishio tried to reason. "You stopped her? Don't you think you went a little over board?" "No I don't. She was fighting back so what the hell did you expect me to do?" Prince Shishio countered.

Shuura only screeched again as she gripped her harry trying to think of a solution to heal the Princess.

"Any way Shuura it's not like we can't just give her some of our blood. She'll be fine once we reach the castle." Shishio said trying to calm down the raging demon. "That will be no use! Not all angels react the same to demon blood. Some angels actually reject it and die. So it would be too much of a gamble trying to give her some of our blood. The only thing we can do for her now, thanks to your bright ass thinking, is take her to King Kenshin." Shuura replied.

"Well then stop complaining and let's get going." Prince Shishio said as he picked the Princess up off the ground and began flapping his mighty black wings turning airborne.

Still somewhat angered Shuura followed suit.

* * *

**HELL'S CASTLE**

Sano walked briskly into the throne room bursting open the door and starting most of the guards inside standing beside their King.

Kenshin eyes followed Sano's fast paced trail. Once Sano stopped in front of his throne, sinking on one knee to bow his respect, King Kenshin voiced his concern.

"Sanosuke! Wait is the meaning of your hasty intrusion?"

"They're are here my lord. At long last the Princess of Heaven and her escorts are here." Sano said in a less than happy tone. "Why the upset tone Sanosuke? Wasn't it not our mission and goal to obtain the Princess and bring her here? We were successful and with this good news it proves it." The King said catching Sano's apparent displeasure.

With a sigh Sano answered, "You shall see in due time my lord."

And with that said Sano stood up on both legs and commanded the guards at the door to 'bring them in'.

As the King watched the door to see the people coming in it was first his brother he saw, them Shuura…. And when the King saw the Princess he too saw why to be so upset.

The Princess was dragged into the room by two guards, hardly managing to walk on her own free will. Her once beautiful white kimono was now tattered and fresh blood trailed from her right side with the obvious markings of where demon talons had harm the soft flesh. And then her face the same thing except on her left cheek.

The King remained silent as he continued to stare down at the three, his features hardening more and more with each passing second.

The Princess, still in her painful state, dared to look up at the King of Hell. But when her brilliant eyes might the King's amber ones her blood ran cold and her breath was caught in her throat.

It was the first time she had ever seen anything like it. The King's eyes was the most fierce amber she had ever seen. And she could tell he knew that because, in a way, she could tell he was currently using them to intimidate her now.

Suddenly King Kenshin risen from his seat upon his throne and began to slowly walk down the small set of stairs before the throne.

Princess Kaoru then started to get the feeling of fear. The need to just hide under a rock or something. Though she hadn't really taken anything else about him into account she just knew that those eyes were enough to scare a person into to silence. Now she really wished she had stayed inside her castle walls like she was suppose too.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

a/n- Yay! I updated! I hope you like it. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to write it. And it's cool because it's now 2005! I hope your New Years didn't bite. I hope this year brings you good luck and I'll answer all questions and reply to everyone who reviewed me last chapter in the next update. ( I kindda lost my list)

Byebye!! And R and R for me!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N- Here we go the long awaited chapter 5! I swear it's gonna be hot and some fluff I guess might be in this. It really depends on how you all see it.I won't be doing the shout out list this time, but for the people who did review thank you and I'll get you next update. And also if there's any grammer mistakes they'll be changed after this update. I just found a beta reader, yay!

Well quiet wasting time up here! The reading is down there!

**Heaven's Child and Hell's Son**

_Chapter 5: The Demon King_

"Who did this to her?" The King hissed. His blood was boiling and his patience was thinning as no one answered.

"I said who did this!" Kenshin yelled loudly, making the Princess and his subjects before him cringe at the seer volume of his voice.

"No need to yell brother…I did it." Prince Shishio finally admitted as he stepped forth. Kenshin moved his chilling gaze from the mass of creatures in the room to his brother. Though Shishio wasn't completely fazed by his brother's glare at all.

"What part of don't harm the Princess didn't you get Shishio?" Kenshin asked in a cold voice. "I understood what you meant brother." Shishio replied just as coldly. "Well if you understood my order, why in the hell didn't you carry it out?" The King yelled as he reached for Kaoru and shoved her in front of him.

"Does this prove to me you understood my order, huh?" Kenshin yelled again as he indicated the wounds on the Princess that he, Shishio, had inflected upon her with no second thought or remorse.

"Brother I was only trying to stop her from running away." Shishio yelled.** "SILENCE!"** Kenshin bellowed in a demonic way as he unceremoniously tossed Kaoru on the ground off to the side of him. Kaoru landed with a soft slap to the marble ground and was glad that she had threw her arms out to break the contact of the floor with her face.

"I don't care for your excuses brother. But you have betrayed my will for the last damn time." King Kenshin growled. "Well what are you going to do baby brother? You already burned my face. There is nothing more you can do to me that will amount to the pain of that." Shishio hissed as his gloved reached up and touched his bandage face.

"That's where you're wrong brother. What I have in store for you will actually surpass that pain…As the rest of your body shall join your face in bandage!" Kenshin exclaimed. Shishio's eyes widened as he watched a cynical smile wiped across his younger brother's face.

"Enjoy the lava will ya?" Kenshin said coldly as he snapped his fingers and two guards hit Shishio from behind out cold before he even had the chance to run and hide. As they dragged the limp body of Prince Shishio away, the Princess watched own with fear stricken eyes.

'The King had just sentenced his older brother to burn in lava!' She thought as she began to crawl away from the King who was standing to the side of her. But to her disappointment the King noticed her movement and bent down to pick her up by her arm.

As he got her to her feet he looked over at his remaining subjects in the room. "Sano tell Megumi to prepare to heal the Princess." He said as he looked over at Sanosuke. "Yes my lord." Sano said as he bowed, then quickly moved to carry out his duty.

"Shuura go check to see if her stay is ready, then go back to your perch and watch out for any movements in Heaven." The King ordered her. "Yes Lord Kenshin." She said with her bow and moved to do as he bided of her.

When Shuura left he ordered all the other remaining dead weights to get out and once he and the Princess were alone he returned his stone cold amber gaze to her.

"Why?" Kenshin asked. "W-what?" She stuttered. "Why did you not answer me?" "What…are you talking about?" She asked scared. "Why didn't you answer me when I asked who harmed you!" The King yelled growing tired of her naive ness.

Kaoru looked down. "There's no need to cause anyone pain just because they pained me." She said as she raised her head to look at him. Kenshin lifted an eyebrow, but did nothing further.

"_My lord?"_ Sano's voice came in his head. _"What is it?"_ Kenshin asked annoyed._ "The Fox is ready. She's just waiting on you."_ Sano replied. "_Very well then."_ Kenshin said. _"We shall be there soon."_ He added. "_The Fox also adds my Lord, that don't try to stay in conference with the Angel too long."_

"_Well then tell her that she had better have her area straightened up from her last patient's visit before me and the Angel get there."_ Kenshin replied coldly before putting up a mental block so Sano couldn't relay anymore messages to him.

The King had long released his hold on Kaoru and she watched as random displays of emotions ran through his eyes and face. And as she watched him she noted some things that she had neglected to take into account when she first laid eyes on him.

First and foremost his height... He was around her height, yet still a few inches taller. And not only were his eyes something strangely new to her, but the color of his hair was too. It was a shade of red that she never knew any type of angel could get. It was dark and rich with highlights of a lighter shade of red.

And besides his chilling gaze he had that demanded attention and fear, his attire and body language spoke a lot as well. All together his overall appearance did fit the stereotype of a Demonic Angel, though she figured he knew that otherwise he wouldn't dress the way he did or use his eyes so much to relay his displeasure and anger.

Once the King snapped back to reality he looked up and noticed the Princess continuous stares.

'Trying to sum me up are you Princess?' He thought with a smile as the Princess turned her gaze elsewhere, trying to act as though she hadn't been staring at him.

"Like what you see Princess?" He asked curiously, his amber eyes filled with amusement. "Don't flatter yourself." Came her reply as she tried to turn around to show her back to him, though the wound made it quite painful to do so.

"Your wounds need tending to. Come with me or do you need assistance?" The King asked his voice serious.

"I can manage, but I can tend to my wound myself." She said defiantly. Even though she may fear him to some degree she wasn't about to let him take full control over her. She will fight him until her dying breath before she let him break her.

"Don't be a fool Angel. You're not at home and you don't have anything with you to treat yourself with." The King replied looking at her with crossed arms.

Kaoru turned around to face him, her eyes shining with her determination to fight off the Demon King with her defiance. King Kenshin realized her look and instantly his cool demure vanquished and impatience surfaced in its place.

"Look I don't have time for your little honor games Angel. Either you take the help I'm offering you own your own free will or I'll drag you to your help kicking and screaming all the way. So witch one will it be?" Kenshin asked narrowing his eyes as the defiance never left her eyes and she crossed her arms under her breast.

Kenshin sighed as he rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe that in her current stat she would even hold the thought of warding off help. But then again he wasn't completely surprised. After all she was the daughter of the prestigious Heaven King, Lord Kamiya, whose stone cold against Demon Angels. There was a deep hate for his black winged, evil brethren that no one in Heaven or Hell could ever fathom.

'So I guess some habits can run down from parent to offspring.' Kenshin thought as he very ungentlemanly-like took the Princess, after much struggling of course, and held her under his arms and carried her that way to his healer's chamber.

And as anticipated by the King, Princess thrashed and kicked and punched and tried to scratch her way out of his very powerful grip. But all efforts she soon found to be ineffective in the situation and finally gave up trying to get away.

To the King's relieve when her actions stopped he could finally stop trying to wrestle her along the way.

'She's definitely thee daughter of Kamiya alright, there's no denying that.' He thought as he shook his head at the young creature he carried.

* * *

HEALERS' CHAMBER 

"I'm glad you decided to stop here first before putting her where ever you are going to take her. These wounds aren't life threatening, but they are still serious enough." The healer said as she looked over to Kenshin and Sano, who were both standing by the door.

"So can you fix her up?" Sano asked as he nodded his head toward the strapped down Heaven Princess. The healer suddenly did one of her trademark laughs as she turned around and grabbed a vile from a nearby cabinet she was looking in.

"Can I heal her?" The demon repeated. "Can I heal her?" She repeated as she flicked some of her long ebony locks off her shoulder and her dark eyes shined with a mixture of happiness and amusement. "Why my fellow demons you know I can heal her and do much, much more….Otherwise you wouldn't' t have sent her to me now would you?" She stated as she began to swirl the file in her hand before she pulled out the cork and looked down at the Princess who I had been eyeing her the whole time.

"Well now Princess I have here in my hand a little potion that can fix you right up pain free and super fast. It's up to you whether or not you heal to such magnitude by first if you cooperate and second if your body and blood can expect this medicine." The demon finished.

"So which shall it be? Cooperating with me to get you to a speedy recovery or what?" She asked. "Megumi…Don't give her a choice. She will only choose to fight you." The King spoke as he watched the glare the Princess was giving him from her strapped position on the flat table.

"Very well then my Lord. Sano could you please give me a hand?" Megumi asked politely as she flashed him a smile. "Why not?" Sano said as he pushed himself off the wall and came over to Megumi's side. "So what do you want me to do Doc?" He questioned.

"Stop calling me Doc! And I would appreciate if you would hold her down so I don't waste this." Megumi instructed as she pulled back the sleeve to her long sleeved healer's shirt and with her free hand grabbed Kaoru's chin forcefully as Sano gripped her arms down.

The Princess immediately began to squirm, but thanks to Sano her squirming went unnoticed and Megumi poured the bluish/red liquid into to her mouth. To insure that Kaoru indeed swallowed the liquid Megumi tilted Kaoru's head back further making her cough some and forcing her to swallow what was in her mouth.

A few minutes later when Sano and Megumi stepped back Kaoru began to pant heavily. Sweat began to dot her brow and her body jerked every now and then.

"What's happening to her? What did you give her?" Kenshin yelled at Megumi as he began to head towards the Angel as her breathe became more struggled. "Nothing! I just gave her a weakened version of Angel's blood. She should heal fine. This is nothing short of normal symptoms of her first time being exposed to it for healing her own wounds." Megumi said.

"You are positive?" Kenshin asked looking at her sternly. "We can't afford anything to happen to the Princess here and now before our true intentions get anywhere near started." Kenshin went on. "Don't worry my Lord… Look she's healing!" Megumi pointed out.

The marks on her check ebbed slowly away off of her, restoring the beauty in her face as well as the evident marks on her hip. With the pain she felt before gone her natural glow returned.

Along with the healing of her wounds, her kimono was repaired as well.

Princess Kaoru's breathes then became more even and she finally stopped jerking.

With her body now repaired and the feel of her strength coming back, Princess Kaoru fainted into a light sleep to ease some of the unreal events that had happened to her in nearly the time span of 48 hours.

Her captives watched on as her movements lessened and until she finally became still. As she slipped into unconsciousness the Healer moved to the Princess aid to check her vitals. She placed a hand on Kaoru's forehead, than again over her beating heart.

"The Princess shall be fine. Her heart's a little excited, but it shall return to a more normal beating rate soon." Megumi said as she moved away so Sano could retrieve her like the King had instructed. "Good." King Kenshin said, relief lacing his voice.

"I believe her stay should be ready my Lord. Shall I take her there?" Sano questioned.

"Yes." Kenshin answered. "You'll monitor her for the time being, but I would wish for you to stand guard at her door. I trust no one right now." Kenshin added as he turned around, his cape wiping around cling to his leg for but a moment, then swaying down around his feet.

"I'm leaving her in your care for the moment Sano…I trust you to take good care of her. Don't let her out of your sights until I return to you with orders otherwise." Kenshin sent a look Sanosuke's way over his shoulder before he continued to make his exit.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER 

Princess Kaoru moaned as she stirred slightly from her somewhat welcomed rest.

As she was coming too her ears detected the faint sound of a flicking fire. When Kaoru finally opened her eyes for a moment her vision was blurred. From what she could make out there was a fireplace with a fire going in front of the king-sized bed she was so gracefully laid upon.

During the time it took for the Princess line of vision to return, The Demon King sat in the plush hand craved chair in the corner of the room next to the fire place. His dark amber irises never wavered as he had been sitting there watching the Princess of Heaven for more than over 2 hours.

As she slumbered seemingly peacefully he took this time to further assess the Princess.

He already knew he was in for a hell of a time with the Princess as his guest if she really was mentally that stubborn. Yet when he had first encountered her, he was so intrigued and annoyed by the Princess's mentality that he denied himself to do a thorough rake of her physical form, besides the one he did for looking for any wounds her.

But now this was his next shot.The way she was laying upon the bed was very enticing to him.

The way her now restored gown hugged her healed form was very alluring. She was positioned on her side and her hair was spread across the bed pillows she laid on and across her face, her full chest moved up and down in a steady rhythm as she breathed and her hips curved out like an hour glass from her small tummy and sides.

Kenshin continued to stare at Kaoru's form takingnotice to other details…like her hair.

It was a color foreign to his eyes. He was so attracted to it that he instinctively wanted to walk over to her and stroke the silky looking, colored strands, but with great control decided against it.

Suddenly he noticed the young angel stir.

'Finally…She's awaking.' He thought with relief.

He watched on remaining silent as she moaned, entertaining his ears, and moving her body to were she was giving him a nice gaze at her round rump.

The Demon King watched on with an appreciative gaze at the Princess as she proceeded to prompt herself up using her arms. She opened her eyes revealing the beautiful blue eyes that were surveying the area around her, yet the failed to detect the form of him sitting down across from her.

The King smiled as he then let his roaming eyes land on her lips. They were full and so kissable looking too. Yet again he had to fight off another craving to go near the Princess.

When Princess Kaoru's vision finally cleared she got a better look around her. The room was pretty big and spacious….Grand and well furnished fit for royalty.

Kaoru scrunched her face up in confusion as to why her captives would put her in such a divine room. And as she continued to stare around the room she finally noticed him…

Those blazing amber pools that held her eyes prisoner as she didn't move nor reroute her gaze elsewhere as if she were hypnotized and fascinated at the same time by his golden gaze. As she continued to look into the Hell King's eyes she noticed that there was something that lurked within their depth.

She was taken aback as he abruptly stood up and took big, fast, long strides over to her bed. Kaoru raised to her knees on the bed crawling back some as she eyed the demon at the corner of the bed cautiously.

King Kenshin was amused to say the least at the Princess's response to his movement, but he would soon teach his rebellious captive not to run from his presence.

"Do you fear me?" He asked bluntly, teasing her about her childish reaction. Kaoru's eyes widen in shock, but soon recovered and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I fear no one." She replied. "Then why did you move?" "Because I don't trust you. You have given me very little evidence to believe I should be anywhere near relaxed in your care…Even if you did heal me." She answered. "And what do you not trust about me?" He pried.

"Did you think I would strike you?" He asked his voice warm, stable, and smooth. "No." Kaoru replied, her answer barely reaching Kenshin's ear.

"Then what was there for you to fear?" Kenshin asked, a perplexed expression wiping over his handsome demonic features. Princess Kaoru didn't answer as she found herself once again captivated by the beauty of the demon before her.

"Princess?" The King called snapping her back to reality.

Instantly she remembered that this was no time to be zoning out. She was in Hell for Kami's sake and she needed to be in Heaven! And here she was letting the King of Hell distract her with his beauty.

"The look in your eyes….I saw earlier….I don't trust that look." "You mean this one?" Kenshin asked as he allowed himself to show her exactly what he knew had been in his eyes…Lust….

The Princess form was such an eye-candy, that now that he stopped to look at it, he really noticed her figure even without concentrating. Every movement she made she did in some kind of grace that catches his eyes momentarily distracting him.

"Trust me Angel; I have lots of self control. I'm not like most Demons down here. I conduct myself in a very dignified way unless I need to conduct myself in some other fashion because of whatever reason." The King spoke knowingly.

"Besides…" The King started again with a small shrug. "If I really wanted you, it would be as easy as this." He said as allowed himself to utilize his great speed to make it appear as if he had vanished into thin air, only to appear again on his knees in front of Princess Kaoru throwing her off guard.

He then grabbed her elbows and leaned her roughly towards him, catching her lips into a fierce kiss.


	6. Chapter Six

**Heaven's Child and Hell's Son**

_Chapter 6: First Impressions_

Princess Kaoru's squeals of shock were muffled by the Hell King's lips.

While the Princess struggled in his grasp the King was enjoying himself. The Princess lips were soft and warm. Her angered moan of protest was driving him on. He kept pressing the Princess lips closer to his.

As he did so he noted the fact that the Princess was beginning to struggle less and less, which only made him smile inwardly.

'No angel, demon or heaven, can resist me.' He thought.

Slowly the King allowed his hands to move from Princess Kaoru's elbows to her lower back. And just as his one hand was trailing up her back the Princess then took advantage of this moment and sent a punch right into his gut with her now moveable fist.

Not expecting the sudden blow to his stomach, the King's eyes widened in shock. Though he shouldn't have stayed in the state of shock as long as he did for Princess once again took advantage of his dropped guard and slid one of her legs between them and with a quick thrust she kicked him off of her.

For a moment it seemed as if the King would fall to the ground on his back. But very cat- like King Kenshin rotated his body mid fall and landed on his hands and knees.

Once on the ground Kenshin looked up at the Princess to send her a dirty look only to realize when he looked at her she was already giving him one.

She panted heavily as her hand rushed to her lips. Her beautiful eyes burning accusingly at him.

"Some self control you have." She finally commented.

The King smirked at her remark. He stood up from his position on the ground and dusted himself off all the while Princess Kaoru burned holes into him. When he was done he looked over at the Princess then to the fire place.

"Now Princess you should give me some credit. When I kiss any angel it doesn't end so...what's the word….Oh yes! It doesn't end so innocently." He retorted, his smirk deepening. He heard Kaoru give off a un-angel like growl.

"As I'm sure you usually end such sessions with any angel kicking you off them." She replied. "No." The King answered quickly. "To say the least you are the very first to deny my touch." He said as he turned to her.

Suddenly Kaoru's stomach began to tighten…She was getting the feeling she needed to get away from him. The way he was eyeing didn't really leave any room for any mental or logical rejection to the thought.

His look wasn't so much lust filled amber, but almost hateful, murderous looking amber.

"Now Princess since you've just arrived and just got healed I don't intend on punishing you. But do know and remember this. I don't allow for any angel of any race to openly hit or attack me. Seeing as it was I who was in the wrong I can overlook your actions." The King stated as he looked away from Princess Kaoru and began to stroll to the room door.

"But mind you if you ever try those stunts again I'll not be so forgiving!" Kenshin added as he snapped his head in her direction and the fire in the fire place jumped up as well as the heat in the room.

Frightened, Princess Kaoru lost her and fell down on the bed. The air around her suddenly went from normal to scorching hot as she watched as the flame in the fire place rose higher than what it was.

She than looked to the King who was looking at her and she could see in his eyes the fire of anger dancing in them. But she could also detect the warning hidden in them just beyond the anger. He was warning her by showing just to what extent his powers went.

Not only could he possibly put up a good fight in hand to hand combat, but like her, he too had some depth of physic power.

It was becoming so hot in the room that for a second Kaoru thought she was going to pass out. But the King noticed her dazed expression and brought the heat to a more tolerable level for the Princess. As he did so the fire in the fire place also returned to a more reasonable size.

"I take it you get my point?" The King asked her as he faced the door.

Princess Kaoru steadied herself on both of her hands as she tried to sit up. With the heat raising and falling the way it did it left her dizzy. But despite her dizziness she nodded her head at him. But the King never see her nod, for his back was still to her.

Though somehow he felt it and took his leave.

'So…this wasn't a nightmare…I really am in Hell.' Princess Kaoru thought as she fainted onto the bed as she couldn't fight off the dizziness any longer.

* * *

"So how is the Princess?" Sano asked Kenshin as he walked out of the chamber doors that lead to Princess Kaoru's room. "She's fainted." Kenshin stated casually as he began to walk down the hall.

Sano stared at his King's back as he continued to walk on as if the Princess fainting spell was no big deal.

"My lord-" "Yes Sano." Kenshin answered already knowing what Sano was going to ask before he even had the chance to finish. "Why did she faint?" Sano got out after he got over Kenshin's abrupt answer.

Kenshin merely chuckled at his right man's question.

"Come now Sano; wouldn't you faint if waking up in Hell knowing your early recall of coming here wasn't a dream like you thought?" Kenshin replied. Sano opened his mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it as the possibility made sense.

"I suppose I would." Sano said after a while.

By this time Sano had caught up with his Kings' fast pace. As he settled himself with walking to the right of Kenshin a scent, Sano had not noticed on his King before, wavered through his nostrils. Sanosuke had stopped walking for a moment to stare at Kenshin in disbelief.

Sensing something was wrong Kenshin stopped walking too and turned to face Sano.

As Kenshin raised an eyebrow Sano gave him a look so that he wouldn't have to say what he discovered out loud. Once Kenshin caught on to what was bothering Sanosuke he turned right back around and continued to walk to his chambers.

"No more questions Sano." Kenshin said before Sano had the chance to voice a comment. Sano sighed before he answered. "Yes my lord." He exhaled while shaking his head.

The rest of the journey to Kenshin's room was made in silence as Sano was still in denial of his Kings' boldness to make a move on the Princess. He was also very angry at his King for doing something so stupid and forbidden.

As they came to his door Kenshin stopped moving just as he had his door half way opened.

"Sano we'll discuss this latter. But what I want you to do is stand guard of the Princess door for the remainder of her stay here. I want her protected at all times unless I say otherwise to you. And on top of that I want you to fetch the servant I assigned to the Princess. In an hour I want her conscious and ready for dinner." Kenshin replied.

Sano, who had bowed down at this time, looked up at the Demon King wide eyed.

"My lord you're allowing her to eat with you?" He questioned.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Kenshin snapped. "No my lord." Sano replied. "Are you King?" Kenshin continued. "No my lord." "Well then if you're not questioning me and not King than act like it!" Kenshin replied as he entered his room and slammed the door shut.

"Yes…Kenshin." Sano replied softly as he lowered his eyes to floor and stared at it a moment before he got up to do as Kenshin commanded.

* * *

Kaoru shivered some as she found herself standing before an in palace hot spring in nothing but a silk white robe, provided by no other than the Demon King.

"You have an hour Princess." Sano said facing the doors that lead to where the Princess stood. Just as Princess Kaoru was about to turn around and reply on his comment Sano shut the door closed.

Princess Kaoru huffed and tucked a piece of her long locks behind her ear as she returned her gaze back to the spring.

In the spring already were two demon maids. They had their heads lowered and were tossing black rose petals into the warm water. Their mid-night blue gowns, at the end, were rolled up around their upper thighs, a red tying scarf holding the ends in place.

Kaoru scowled at the black rose petals. She couldn't tell if the plucked petals were a sick mind game to the Demon King or just some foreshadow of what was to come. But either way she was not about to bathe in a water filled with death petals.

"What is this?" The Princess shrieked. The maids stopped tossing the petals and looked over at the Princess in confusion. "I said WHAT IS THIS!" She shouted again, this time using her power to levitate every single black petal in the spring out of the water.

The maids watched on in fear as the petals danced around them in the air glowing slightly from the energy Kaoru was using.

"Princess Kaoru of Heaven." A young demon child addressed with her head bowed. "Why are they tossing black petals into the water?" Kaoru questioned toning her voice down slightly as to not frighten the little girl any further than she probably had.

The child bit her lower lip and cringed at the question, but quickly recovered to answer.

"Our Lord requested and finds it necessary that any guest here at the castle that stays be treated like that of the Royal family here." "And by tossing black petals into my bath that's treating me like such?" Kaoru inquired.

The small child nodded her head.

"Well guess what I don't want them here! You tell your lord that I don't want black petals in any water he wish for ME to bathe in." Kaoru exclaimed as she made some of the petals swirl around the room like sharp confetti caught in the middle of a wind storm.

The child out of complete fear fell down on her knees and screamed with the other two maids who dropped their baskets of petals and were running into a corner of the room occasionally getting nicked by a petal along the way.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sano questioned as he opened the doors. When he did open the doors what he saw was nothing short of chaotically funny.

With a chuckle Sano proceeded into the room to calm things down. "Now, now Jou-chan this isn't very Princess like..." He said as he walked into the room unfazed by the rose petals.

Princess Kaoru turned her angered gaze on Sano. "How dare you call me out of my proper title." She said as she allowed the rose petals to stop moving. Though Sano disregarded her comment and looked around the room and at what damage was done.

"What a fuss you've made. And for what reasons _Princess_." Sano said exaggerating princess on purpose. "Well, smart mouth, maybe you can answer me." "Oh an insult from the Princess." Sano mocked. "Why were they tossing black petals into the water? Is this some sick joke from your King?" Kaoru pressed.

"You mean to tell me you nearly destroyed this room over a few black petals?" Sano said, picking at one petal near him examing it. Kaoru made all the petals gather together and placed them in a pile on the floor near the door.

"In a realm such as this I don't know what a black rose petal would mean. In heaven it means danger or death. I refuse to bathe in waters filled with death flowers in them during my stay here." Kaoru said angrily.

"My, my for a captive you are very demanding Princess." Teased Sano, "But then again what else is to be expected from a spoiled Heaven Princess?" He continued. Kaoru glared back at him. Sano smirked at her and extended his hand before him.

"You know what Princess I could never strike a lady. Believe it or not this old black hearted demon has standards." He joked. "But you can't expect to dine with my lord without properly preparing…Why it's an un-Angel thing to do. And very rude might I add. So let me help you in your struggle to comply with this simple manner without touching you." He stated.

Princess Kaoru didn't even have time to bring up so type of defence as Sano expertly used his own power and focused it into a harmless black wave that shot out at Kaoru and pushed her backwards into the water.

Out of shock of the sudden attack Princess Kaoru release a small yelp as she splashed, back first, into the water. The warm water swallowed her body whole and she quickly rotated herself so that she could surface.

Sano watched as the princess came back from beneath the water; her hair and robe clinging to her soaked form.

Kaoru spite out of the water that was in her mouth and a red tint of fury was on her face.

"How dare you!" She roared. By now all the servants, except for the child, had left the room in fear. The child coward behind a pillar hoping there wouldn't be a showdown between the two older angels.

"Now Princess you were the one being rude." Sano said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Kaoru was about to open her mouth in protest when Sano spoke again.

"I believe if you truly don't want to frighten that little girl over there you drop this matter and just bathe already."

The Heaven Princess closed her mouth and turned her attention to the fearful looking child. With a sigh the Princess said no more and waited until Sano was completely out the room to take off the wet robe and finally bathe.

* * *

Kenshin drummed his fingers impatiently on the dining table as he was still awaiting his "guest". She was late and the longer she took, the more the he was becoming annoyed. Sano looked down out the corner of his eyes and noticed Kenshin's aggravated expression.

"My Lord I'm sure she shall arrive at any moment." He stated as he returned to standing nice and tall to the side of his King, looking straight ahead. "You've only said that a hundred times and she hasn't come _yet_." King Kenshin said pissed.

"Well…um…" Sano didn't know what to say next. "I mean what in seven levels of Hell could be taking her so long? At the rate she's going the food won't be fit for eating." Kenshin continued ignoring Sano.

After hearing that statement from his King, Sano look at all the delicious food that was on the table and thought of what a shame it would be to waste it all. His stomach gave a light growl, but luckily for Sano the King was too distracted in his own thoughts to notice.

"But my Lord you don't _have_ to wait for her." Sano reasoned. Kenshin's eyes twitched at Sano's response and turned his head to eye him with a curious look. Noticing the Demon King eyeing him so, Sano tried to come up with another reason to cover himself.

"Well, that is, what I mean is….She is after all just the _captive_ in this situation. So _technically_ you don't _need_ or _have_ to wait on her."

The only indication that the Demon King let out to acknowlege the fact that he did listen to what Sano said was laughter of amusement.

"How rich Sano...To think that when you're stomach is in great desire of food… your brain actually kicks in." Kenshin stated in between laughing fits.

Sano only laughed nervously, coughing as he returned to attention.

"But Princess you must go!" The child servant cried. "I shall not dine with the likes of that Demon." Kaoru stated defiently as she crossed her arms and turned her head to the opposite wall.

The little child only sighed in defeat unable to persaude the Angel to going to dinner with her King. Just then a knock came to the Princess chamber doors and then walked in the Healer from before.

"My, my I orignally came here to check on the Princess condition. But now that I know she's doing well, thanks to my brillant skills, it would seem my help may be needed again." She stated as she walked into the room, the door being closed behind her by her personal guard.

"Oh Megumi-san! Please help me!" The child moved from Kaoru's side to infront of Megumi as she got on her knees and bowed her respect.

"Why, what ever is the matter Tsubame-chan?" Megumi asked as she look confusedly from Kaoru to the child.

"It would seem your **King** would order my pressence at the dining hall and I'm refusing to go." Kaoru answered for Tsubame. "Well why not go? That is a very generous offer my Lord is offering you." Megumi said as she looked at Kaoru strangely.

"And isult myself by eating with him?" Kaoru said turning her gaze to Megumi. Megumi only narrowed her eyes a little before she bent down and helped Tsubame up.

"Hey Tsubame, why don't you go to the King the Princess will not be much longer." She stated smiling at the child. "Hey! I did not agree to go!" Kaoru shouted. But the two demons just ignored her.

"Yes ma'am." Tsubame replied as she half bowed and hurried down the hall to deliever the news.

"Look I don't know what you and your King is up to, but whatever it is….the plan will fail." Kaoru said walking up to the healer. "Are you done yet Princess?" Megumi asked in a bored tone, before turning around to face her.

"You know Princess, yes you are in Hell and yes you just so happen to be in the care of the King of Hell by means of force. But tell me one thing he has done that was creul or hurtful? He has done nothing to purposefully hurt you, granted his brother did. But in case you don't remember it was the Demon King who brought you to me immediately to be healed." She pointed out as she began to walk around the room.

During Megumi's little speech Princess Kaoru eyes lowered in reflection. The King did avenge her for his brothers' misdeed. And he did indeed have it arranged so that the healer was the first place she was taken to before her holding chambers.

But Kaoru wasn't taking the King's credit away from those things. She was glad that he did do those things, that she normally thought were things that only Angels' did for Demons. What she was really holding against him was the kiss he stole from her.

That was her first kiss and she was furious that he had taken it from her. Not only was it unexpected, but because of him they both committed a forbidden taboo. Demons and Angels were forever dubbed swarn enemies. Or at least that was how her father made it seem.

And now that she had taken part of such a taboo she was afraid to be near the King for fear they might break another.

"Not to mention dear Princess few get to eat amongst our King. Rarely even his right hand guard Sano, whose been on his side for who knows how long." Megumi said finally deciding to sit on the bed. Suddenly Princess Kaoru stood up.

"So Princess I take it you're going to go dine with our King?" Megumi asked raising an eyebrow. "To dine with him is to swim in lava. My presence is only demanded, not for me to actually eat with him." Kaoru said bitterly.

With a smirk Megumi only stood again. "Well then let me guide the way for you." She said joining up with the Princess and walking out the hall with her.

**STOP HERE!**

a/n- Hey everyone I'm back! And to make up for my long absence I made the chapter longer. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time. Any personal comments toward this I will personally respond back to you via email or if you don't have an email through the special thank you list that'll start next chapter. Hope you like this one. Another hot and steamy k/k moment is promised in the next update.

Peace for now. Review please.


End file.
